The ABCs and 123s of Love
by You'veGotMeAndJesus
Summary: Eli decides he wants to do something nice for Clare to help her get away from her crazy life. Read to find out what crazy schemes he comes up with. : This is in no way associated with my Christian stories. I do not own Degrassi, The Dot, or any other trademarks that I may have missed.


***Author's note- Hello everyone. This is not a Christian story, it's just one of those stories that decided to randomly make its way into my head. It is based off of the song "Loving You is Easy" by Chris August. Enjoy :)**

It started off being an ordinary day at the Edwards residence. It was a Saturday morning and Clare had every intention of sleeping in. After the whirlwind of craziness that had been her life lately, today was going to just be her day of relaxing. However, a certain green-eyed boyfriend of hers had other plans.

Eli Goldsworthy was, too, lying in bed. However, he was not asleep; he was simply thinking. For a while now, he'd been wanting to do something special for his girl. He knew that her life had been crazy with her school work, Asher, and everything in between. He just wanted to do something to get her mind off of all that. Not to mention the fact that, other than their first date redo, they hadn't really been out much lately.

Regardless of his thought, he really had no idea what he wanted to do for Clare. He thought about getting her chocolates and flowers, and he thought about taking her to the abandoned church, but both of those ideas were something she would expect. This was Eli Goldsworthy after all: he was nothing if not spontaneous and out of the box. He pondered it for another moment or so before he finally came up with something he knew she would love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few hours later…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clare finally decided to get up out of bed around noon. She decided that even though she was taking a lazy day, she had better things to do than lie around in bed all day. After she got out of bed, she changed into a pair of skinny jeans and paired it with a yellow and red striped shirt with quarter sleeves. She grabbed her book she had been reading off her bedside table and headed down the stairs to see what she could come up with for breakfast.

Once she got downstairs, Clare realized that it was awfully quiet. She didn't think much of it because usually she's the first one up in her family on weekends. She got out her cereal along with the usual utensils needed for her breakfast. She poured her cereal into a bowl, followed by the milk, and then decided she would get the paper.

Clare walked out of her kitchen and headed toward the door when something caught her eye. From her distance, she could see an envelope with something written on it, but the weird thing was that there appeared to be some sort of children's block on top of the envelope. As she walked to the door to get a closer look, she realized that the writing that was scrawled on the top, undoubtedly in Eli's handwriting, was her name. She also realized that the building block had the letter A on it. Curious, she picked up the children's block and the envelope and went back into the kitchen to open the letter.

When she tore open the envelope, Clare couldn't help but smile at the note. It read as follows:

_Dearest Clare,_

_A is for all that you've done for me. It's time for me to do something in return. Start your adventure by going to the place where we first met. –E :)_

The letter was short and sweet but still kept Clare wondering what Eli had up his sleeve. Abandoning her breakfast on the kitchen counter, Clare ran upstairs to her room and ran a brush through her hair. She followed this action by brushing her teeth and putting on a jacket. She ran back downstairs, wrote her family a note telling them she was going out, grabbed her purse and headed to the place specified in Eli's instructions. She didn't know what it was that was going on, but she knew that he had planned something big.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few minutes later…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clare had arrived at Degrassi Community School wondering what would be in store for her. She wasn't sure what exactly she was supposed to be looking for until, off in a distance, she could see a shape outlined in red. As she walked closer, she discovered that the shape was an arrow made of rose pedals. She smiled internally and externally and walked up to where the arrow was pointing. There, she saw another note and another block. This block, however, had the letter B on it. She picked up the block and opened the envelope once again.

_My dear, sweet Clare,_

_B-eing with you is the only place that I want to be. It has been ever since I ran over your glasses in this exact spot. The moment I stepped out of my hearse and stared into your beautiful blue eyes, I knew that I was hooked. Continue your adventure by going to the place where we had our big break as actors. –E :)_

Clare stood there for a moment wondering how she got so lucky. She knew exactly where she had to go, and it was only a few steps away from here. She put the newfound children's block and note in her purse along with the other set and headed to the bench.

When she got to the bench where she, Eli, and Adam had filmed their adaptation of _Romeo and Juliet, _she saw a picture setting on the bench, obviously a screen cap from our video. She turned the picture around and discovered a note telling her to look under the table. When she did, Clare found another note and another block. This time, the block had a C on it. The note read as follows:

_Dear Juliet,_

_C-ing you is the only thing that I want to see. This place is special to me, and I hope it is to you as well. Our first kiss was on this bench. Though staged, it still had that spark. After I drank the poisonous cola beverage and you kissed me, you were the only thing I could see. That was by far my favorite school assignment ;) Continue your adventure at the location of public embarrassment. –Romeo :)_

Clare smiled at the note and thought again of how incredible her boyfriend was. He went so much trouble to create something that she would remember for the rest of her life. It wasn't her birthday, and it wasn't Valentine's Day, and it wasn't their anniversary. He did this simply because he wanted to do something special for her, and he was succeeding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few minutes later…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As she was walking to the bench in front of The Dot, she could already see the note and the building block. When she got there, she quickly pocket the block with the number 1 on it and opened up the letter to see what it read.

_Dear Clare, _

_1- You're the only one for me. I know that you and I have had our ups and downs. We've had some pretty difficult things we've had to deal with, but we've helped each other make it through. That period when we were broken up was awful for me, knowing that I pushed you away like that. As I said before, there won't always be twinkling lights, but there's no one I'd rather be lost in the dark with than you. Now continue your adventure by paying our old buddy a little visit. –E_

_P.S. Don't try to get it out of him, I have told him that if he tells you what I'm doing, he will be punished. :)_

Clare sighed. Her boyfriend knew her too well. Of course she was going to try to get Adam to tell her what the heck was going on. Oh well; she'd just have to live with not knowing for a little while longer.

When she got to Adam's house, she knocked on the door, not knowing exactly what to expect. Adam answered pretty much right away and smiled at me. "Clare, you are one lucky girl to have a guy that goes through this much trouble for you for no reason."

"Believe me, Adam. I know," she told him. He disappeared for a moment and came back with her letter and her block with the number 2 on it. He handed it to her and she immediately tore it open.

_Dear Clare, _

_I really hope Adam didn't tell you anything because if he did, I'd have to kill him. _

_2 is you and I, and I hope you agree. Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy; never a boring combination. This is going to be the most corny thing I will ever say in my entire life, but it is so true: you complete me, Clare Edwards. I simply can't imagine Eli Goldsworthy without Clare Edwards. It's you and I for now, and hopefully forever. Continue your adventure at the place where we looked up at the stars, of which were nowhere near as bright, or as hot, as you. ;) –E :)_

Adam was staring at her as she was smiling at the letter. He knew what Eli wrote because he secretly opened it and put it in a new envelope, forging Clare's name in Eli's handwriting. "He is such a sap," he said, blowing his cover. However, it really didn't matter because Clare was too wrapped up in the note to care.

"Dually noted," she responded with a chuckle. Clare hugged Adam goodbye and then headed to the abandoned church. This was a little farther away than the other places Eli had sent her to, so she had to go back home and get her bike. When she got home, Jake was sitting on the stoop looking at his laptop. Clare was hoping she could get through this whole thing without having to involve her family, but to no avail.

Jake Martin saw his step-sister walking up with a huge smile on her face. He knew there was only one person in the whole world who could make her smile like that. Due to this fact, he was intrigued. When Clare went to get her bike out of the garage, he just had to confront her. What kind of big brother would he be if he didn't torment her a little?

"Why are you so happy?" he asked her.

"Oh, no reason," she responded with another smile.

"Oh, come on, Clare. That's an Eli Goldsworthy smile. What's going on? Got a hot date or something tonight?"

"Nothing that you need to worry your little lumberjack head about, Jake," she responded.

At this, he decided to stand up and block Clare's exit from the garage with her bike. "Tell me, Clare," he said, a little bit more seriousness in his voice. Clare started to attempt to move past him, but he just moved with her. She attempted again, but she still couldn't get past her brother.

"Jake, let me through!" she exclaimed with a whiny tone.

"Not until you tell me," he said.

"Fine!" she exclaimed. She took her purse off of her shoulder and dug around its contents to find what she was looking for. Moments later, she pulled out the letters and the building blocks. She handed him the first letter and the corresponding building block and let him read. He slowly started to get it as he continued reading.

"Aww! Lover boy's sending you on a scavenger hunt? That's so sweet," he said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, can I go now?" she questioned, slightly annoyed.

"Where are you going next?" he questioned, honestly curious this time.

"This abandoned church a few miles away," she explained.

"Want a ride?"

"Actually, that would be really nice, Jake. Thanks."

"No problem,Clare"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few minutes later…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jake and Clare were parked on the side of the road, in front of the abandoned church. After loads of begging, and promising that she'd take over both of their chores, she managed to leave Jake sitting in the truck. She walked over to the church and something immediately caught her attention. Eli had strung twinkly lights around the trees just like they did at the secret party. As she continued to walk through the grounds, she realized that Eli had also put the hammock back into place. Clare knew that was where she would find her next note.

When Clare got to the hammock, she was not proven wrong. There sat an envelope with Eli's handwriting on it, underneath a children's block that had the number 3 on it.

_Clare,_

_3 is for the words you are making me speak…_

This letter was the most confusing of all. It was so short, and it didn't tell her to go anywhere else. And what words were he talking about? These were all thoughts that were running through the mind of Clare Edwards before she felt a light tap on her shoulder. As she turned around, she was faced with the mastermind himself, Mr. Elijah Goldsworthy. The next thing he said made everything make sense…

"I love you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ About fifteen minutes later…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jake was getting tired of waiting. He'd been sitting in the truck for what seemed like forever, waiting for Clare to come out of the church. He was also very confused. He thought the whole idea was that he was going to leave her a note and then they'd have to go somewhere else and find another one. So what was she doing in there for so long? The grounds don't look that extensive, so she shouldn't still be looking for a note.

About ten more minutes passed before Jake decided he was going to go over there and see what was going on. After all, he was starting to get hungry. He got out of his truck and shut the door with a bang. He began walking over to the church and it didn't take him long to see what was taking his sister so long. There they were, Eli and Clare, lying in the hammock and really enjoying each other's company. Clare was lying on top, resting her head on Eli's chest, as Eli slowly stroked her hair. Both had their eyes closed, simply taking in this day and making sure it stayed in their memories for a long time.

If Jake Martin were cruel, he would have tipped over the hammock. However, he was not cruel. He knew what true love looked like, and he knew that he was staring it right in the face. He wouldn't ruin this beautiful moment for anything. He slowly and silently walked back to his truck and drove away, trusting that Eli would take care of his little sister.

***So what did you guys think? I thought about adding EClare interaction, but I just felt like it wouldn't flow very well. Did you love it? Hate it? Whatever you felt, please feel free to tell me. I'd love to hear your feedback. ~You'veGotMeAndJesus :)**


End file.
